


The Inevitable J-Rockers-Dating-Each-Other-Dilemma

by puss_nd_boots



Series: Stargazer [10]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puss_nd_boots/pseuds/puss_nd_boots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shou has a feeling something is not quite right with their rehearsals for their upcoming tour, and he realizes there’s something he needs to talk to the others about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inevitable J-Rockers-Dating-Each-Other-Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my very first Shou X Hiroto Alice Nine series, written in 2011.

When a band is in rehearsals for a tour, they can tell pretty quickly how things are going to go. If the band is tight, if things are gelling, if the elements are coming together like pieces of a puzzle, they will know they've got a winner right off the bat.

If it's going to be the opposite - well, they can tell that early, too and that means they're going to have to cancel a lot of social appointments and extra photoshoots to get the practice time they need to avoid embarrassing themselves.

And then, there's the times where just about everything is coming together, but something . . . just one little thing . . . is not quite right, not quite there. And that was the feeling Shou started having pretty early in the Prelude to Gemini rehearsals. Everyone was playing well, they were in tune with each other, but . . . there was something missing, something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

A couple of weeks before they were to start on the tour, he realized what it was. And he knew what had to be done to fix it.

During a break in the action, when Tora and Saga were over by Tora's amp, talking, he walked over to them. "Can you two come out to Starbucks with me and Hiroto after we're done?"

Tora and Saga exchanged a look. Okay, this was an odd one. It wasn't unusual for the five of them to go out to dinner after rehearsal. It was unusual for them to go out to a coffee place (though Lord knew that going to Starbucks wasn't unusual for Shou - if you are what you eat, or drink, Saga had long suspected their singer was going to wake up one morning mutated into a giant coffee bean). It was even more unusual for four of them to go out with one left out of the equation.

"Um, sure, if you tell us what this is about," Saga said, turning shifty eyes on his boyfriend, and then Shou, and then on Tora again.

"We need to discuss something," Shou said. "The four of us. Something about our performance."

"Then why isn't Nao included? Saga retorted. "He's on stage with us, too. In fact, he's the leader. Shouldn't he know if there's something wrong with our performance?"

Shou had actually considered that - he did feel bad about leaving Nao out of anything - but this wasn't any of Nao's concern. It didn't entirely have to do with their pure musical performance, anyway. It went a bit . . . deeper.

"It's something that doesn't involve him," Shou said. "Just the four of us. Please . . . we really need to talk about this."

The other two exchanged another look, then Saga sighed. "All right. But this had better be important."

"Oh, it is," Shou said. "Trust me." He turned and headed back toward Hiroto.

Once he had gone, Tora leaned over toward Saga. "You don't think he . . . knows, do you?"

Tora didn't have to complete that sentence. Saga knew very well the full thought was, "You don't think he knows that we watched him and Hiroto have sex over the webcam, and then saved a video file of it?"

He shook his head, vigorously. "No, there'd be a lot of blushing and looking away from us if that was it. But there's something strange about all this."

Saga had to admit, though, that the possibility Shou knew they'd been watched was in the back of his mind. It was something he didn't think too hard about, though. But if that wasn't it . . . what the hell was Shou thinking?

* * *

It was only after they were all settled in with their drinks that Shou said anything about the subject matter. And that took a long time, because they delivered Shou's soy latte and Saga's green tea right away and then dawdled, and dawdled some more, with Hiroto's chai tea and Tora's Frappuccino. So much, in fact, that by the time they were ready, Shou had almost finished his, and he ordered a refill, and that took even more time.

Finally, Shou took a deep breath, folded his hands, and said, "Okay, this is why I asked you all here today. There's something about our performance I've noticed, something missing, and I need to talk about it." Pause. "We have an elephant in the room."

Everyone - even Hiroto - gave each other a look that said, "What the HELL is he talking about?" Saga added, out loud, "Shou, was there some kind of wacky plant in your latte? Something more exotic than soy?"

"No, nothing in my latte." Okay, he had to get it out in the open, no matter how hard it might be. Rubbing his hand against the back of his head, he said, "Look, we all know that two things have changed since the last time we went on tour. Two very big things." He pointed across the table at Tora and Saga, and then at himself and Hiroto. The message was clear - before, the band was made up of five individuals, now it was made up of one individual and two couples.

"And there were things we used to do," he continued, "things that used to be a very big part of the show, that aren't happening anymore - because of those two big things."

Great, that was just bringing about more puzzled looks - not to mention Saga actually picking up Shou's latte, bringing it to his face and sniff-testing it.

"Look, I'm talking about fanservice," Shou said. "It used to come naturally to us. We'd figure out automatically early on in the rehearsals who was going to kiss and grope who, and when, but . . . now, it's not happening. And I'm as guilty of it as everyone else."

He knew there were times during the rehearsals when he'd approach Saga, thinking he was going to drape an arm around his shoulders and pull him against his body like he always did . . . and then, it occurred to him he'd be touching Tora's boyfriend, and his own boyfriend was standing two feet away from him, and he backed away.

"We've had fanservice stuff in the rehearsals, though," Hiroto said. "In the way we've been dancing, and blowing kisses to the audience, and Saga's bass thing . . ." Saga had tentatively put the bass-licking back into the show, even though he had publicly said he wasn't going to do it anymore - although it was with the disclaimer, "That doesn't mean it's going to be in the final show!"

"But don't you see?" Shou said. "It's not enough. It's not what the fans expect. They expect us to give them their fantasies, and that includes us touching and kissing each other on stage. And that's always been between the three of us." He indicated himself, Saga and Hiroto.

Tora usually didn't participate in the fanservice - other than occasionally leaning against Saga or Shou when they got near him - but, as Saga's boyfriend, he was still very much a part of this discussion.

"So what you're saying," Tora said, "is you think you need my permission to kiss my boyfriend?" He shrugged. "I don't care." Privately, he actually found the sight of Shou and Hiroto kissing Saga on stage pretty damn hot, and he doubted that would change now that he and Saga were "official." Or maybe, it might become even stronger. Saga wasn't the only one who'd had foursome fantasies as a result of watching the Shou/Hiroto sex video.

"I think we all need to give each other permission," Shou said, "and agree that what happens on stage, stays on stage. Leaving it at the office, I think they call it."

There was a pause. Hiroto looked into his chai, taking the little stirring stick and creating a whirlpool. Saga took a big gulp of his green tea. Tora just kind of looked thoughtful.

Finally, Hiroto said, "It's really not a big deal, is it? It's just cuddling and kissing. It's not as if we're performing sex for other people to watch."

Saga choked, loudly. Tora leaned over and pounded him on the back. Hiroto leaned over, concerned. "Saga, are you okay?"

Saga took a deep breath, still spluttering a little. "Fine, fine. Tea just went down the wrong way." He settled back in his seat, taking another deep breath and pointedly not looking directly at the pornbirds. Um, lovebirds.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Hiroto said, "it's not a big deal. We all know that what goes on when we're on stage is fantasy, and when we're alone . . ." He reached down and squeezed Shou's hand. "That's reality."

"Exactly," Shou said, relief in his voice. "We shouldn't be afraid to do what we always did." Looking at Tora, he said, "So I have your permission to kiss your boyfriend? And Saga, I'm giving you permission to kiss mine." Looking over at Hiroto, he added, "And Hiroto, you're giving your permission for Saga to kiss and touch me, right?"

Hiroto nodded. Truthfully, he'd wondered why Shou and Saga hadn't been doing their usual kissing antics, a staple of their shows going all the way back to their earliest performances of G3. He'd been planning to bring the matter up with Shou privately, but Shou had done it for him.

"All right," Saga sighed. "I don't know why we need all these formal permissions, but I'll accept them. And we'll figure out where all the kissing is going in the show tomorrow."

"It'll come naturally," Shou said, suddenly feeling a lot more relaxed now. One reason he'd been afraid to commit to Hiroto was out of fear it would forever change the band, and not for the better. At least that was out of the way now. "It always does. And Hiroto's right - it's just some kissing and touching. It's not like we're porn stars."

Saga choked again. Tora pounded him on the back again. This time, Hiroto said, "Saga, are you sure you're not allergic to something they put in that tea?"

"No, no, throat just a little irritated today. Hay fever." Never mind that Saga wasn't one of the members who usually suffered from seasonal allergies. "You know, it's still sakura season." He cleared his throat and took another deep breath, glad that his cup of tea and the discussion were both at an end.

"That's almost over," Shou said, in reply to Saga’s comment about the cherry blossoms. Which reminded him. There was something he wanted to show Hiroto before the sakura was gone entirely. They just hadn't had time until now.

"The effects aren't," Saga said, crumpling his now-empty cup. "Okay, are we done? Tora and I are supposed to be meeting someone for dinner." Actually, that wasn't a lie - they were supposed to be getting together with the musicians who played in Tora's occasional side band. Which, of course, Saga also participated in.

"Yes, we're done," Shou said. "Thank you, guys, I mean it. That's a huge load off my mind."

"You didn't have to worry about it, you know," Tora said. "I've worked with you long enough to know you're not the kind of guy who steals boyfriends."

"I don't need to," Shou said, reaching down and squeezing Hiroto's hand again. “I have my own.” Hiroto blushed a little.

"Oh, and remember, fanservice rules work both ways, too," Tora added, smirking a little.

Shou and Hiroto exchanged puzzled looks. "What do you mean?" Shou said. Behind them, Saga was throwing away all their cups, and spotted a little pitcher of ice water with tiny cups set out for guest use on the creamer bar next to the trash can. He poured himself a cup and started to drink, looking to soothe a throat irritated from all the choking.

"I mean, you two are going to have to rein it in," Tora said. "Only kiss and touch each other a little bit, don’t get carried away and start making out on stage. You don't want everyone seeing you be intimate, do you?"

Saga choked on the water. He didn't even wait for Tora this time, he reached back and pounded his own back. Hiroto leaned over and whispered to Shou, "I think he needs to go to the doctor, not dinner."

The bassist poured another small cup of water, slammed it before anyone could say anything else about the lovebirds boinking in public, and said, in a hoarse voice, "We'll see you later." He grabbed Tora's hand and practically yanked his lover out of the coffee shop.

Once they were outside, Saga turned to Tora and said, "You said that last one on purpose."

"Me?" Tora feigned an innocent look - which, for him, was about as effective as Hiroto trying to look like Mr. Tough Guy (and anyone who'd seen the January Nico Nico knew just how effective _that_ was). "I just don't want them showing too much of their relationship in public, that's all."

"Yeah, right." Saga started to walk in the direction of the restaurant they were going to - fortunately, it was only a few blocks from here. "You're lucky I'm not the banishing-to-the-couch type."

"You have other uses for the couch," Tora said, languidly.

"Now look who's being smutty in public," Saga retorted.

"And you know you love it."

"Maybe," Saga said in a cool tone. Which, of course, meant "definitely." And they both knew it.

Tora chuckled as they walked away, amused that the accusation that he was being smutty was coming from the band's resident bass-licking, midriff-baring pervert. He wouldn’t have Saga any other way.

* * *  
The day was unusually warm for April – it felt downright late May/early June, in fact. Rather than going straight back to one of their apartments, Shou and Hiroto took a detour into the park near Shou's place. It was one they knew well - Hiroto considered it a favorite spot for stargazing.

They'd been out here, in fact, a couple of days before they recorded Stargazer:, when a stargazing session had led to a makeout session, which led to much more in Shou's apartment. It had been the last time anything sexual happened between them until Budokan, when Shou finally made his confession of love.

The mood between them was quite different than when they were both pretending they were just friends with benefits. They walked hand-in-hand, even though there were clusters of people sitting on blankets, enjoying the last of the sakura season. (Fortunately, without the heavy drinking that usually accompanied the peak of sakura season).

"I'm glad we had that talk," Shou said. "It was something we had to deal with."

"It doesn't bother me," Hiroto said. "Fanservice, I mean. In fact, I think it bothers me less now than it did back then."

"What do you mean?" Shou said.

Hiroto gazed over at a tree that was still dropping pink petals, creating a soft and beautiful looking carpet below. "I mean, before, I'd see you kissing Saga onstage, and then you'd kiss me, and I'd wonder which one of us you'd choose to be in your bed that night. Or if you'd choose neither of us, and pick Tora instead." It was one of the many knives to the heart Hiroto endured back then, when he would wonder if he should just give up on Shou ever loving him. "Now . . . I know."

Shou squeezed his hand. "I'm sorry, my love. I'm sorry you had to go through all that, and that I was an idiot. I should have . . ." Should have acknowledged Hiroto was his soul mate from the start, should have kicked all other guys to the curb - hell, for all he knew, his commitmentphobia also kept Tora and Saga from starting their own romance earlier.

Hiroto reached up with his other hand and put his first two fingers against Shou's lips, silencing him. "Shou, hush. No should haves. The past doesn't matter anymore. We have each other now, right?"

Shou felt a sudden rush of warmth in his heart. Hiroto just reminded him over and over of why he loved him.

He kissed the fingers pressed on his lips and said, "I want to show you something."

Hiroto looked puzzled. "What?"

Shou got a mischievous gleam in his eye. "Come with me," he said, and he headed off not on one of the park paths, but straight into the woods.

Hiroto shrugged, and followed him. Shou went into the thicket of trees, away from the crowds . . . walked a little way, then made a turn, heading into another thicket of trees. "Shou, where are we going? We're going to get lost." Hiroto wasn't even sure they were in official park territory anymore. This was one of the very rare patches of Tokyo that urban development had left alone, and it was starting to look like a fairy tale woods that a princess would get lost in while escaping her wicked stepmother.

"Trust me," Shou said. "I've been here plenty of times, and I know the way in, and the way out." A couple more turns, and then Hiroto saw a couple of sakura trees in front of him, and then Shou stopped and turned around, beaming.

Hiroto took a few more steps, and suddenly, he was in a small clearing, completely ringed by sakura trees, dropping their last lots of pink petals to the ground - which seemed to be covered in pink snow.

"Like it?" he said. "It's my own private spot. I don't think anyone else knows about it. I got lost one day when I first moved here - I wanted to see how far the woods in the park went - and I came across this place. I've never seen another person here."

Hiroto stepped further into the clearing, looking around. "It's beautiful," he said. He walked up to one of the trees, scooped up a handful of the petals and let them slip through his fingers. They were soft and fragrant and gorgeous, a symbol of new beginnings, of new life. A band embarking on a new tour, a country being reborn from massive tragedy, two once lonely and confused hearts finally coming together.

While Hiroto was standing there, Shou scooped up some petals in both hands and dumped them over Hiroto's head, like they were water. Hiroto wheeled around. "Shou!" On impulse, he took the petals that were still in his hand and flung them at his lover like a snowball. Shou laughed, grabbed another handful of petals and flung them at Hiroto, and Hiroto did the same, until they were both laughing and flinging sakura, the air around them looking like a rosy blizzard.

Finally, Shou caught Hiroto in his arms, and they both tumbled into the pile of petals, laughing, before their lips came together.

Once they started kissing, it became very obvious that this wasn’t going to remain soft and sweet for very long. Hiroto’s hand came up to the back of Shou’s head, pulling him closer as their mouths caressed one another. He was the first to open his lips, and Shou took the invitation eagerly, pushing his tongue into Hiroto’s mouth and stroking the velvety softness.

They shifted so that they could press closer to one another, wrapping their arms around each other’s bodies, Hiroto even wrapping a leg around Shou’s hip as their tongues stroked and caressed. One hand was still tangled in his lover’s soft hair, the other was against his back, caressing the skin through his shirt and jacket.

They rubbed together, reveling in the feel of each other’s bodies, the warmth and the closeness and the heady scents of each other mixed with the clean smells of fresh air and sakura.

When a petal fell on Hiroto’s cheek just as Shou started kissing down his neck, however, it was a reality check. In a sudden bolt of realization, he knew they were outside, under a sakura tree, in what was technically a public place.

Now, Hiroto had fantasized about this kind of thing before. In fact, if you were to ask him what his ideal scenario for lovemaking would be, he would most likely answer, “On a natural blanket of moss, under a clear sky full of stars.” But fantasy, unlike reality, didn’t carry the risk of being caught.

“Maybe we should go back to your place,” he said, breathlessly, as Shou’s tongue caressed his skin. Not that he was exactly eager to, because it would mean breaking the action long enough to move venues . . .

“Why?” Shou replied, his lips still against Hiroto’s skin. “It’s comfortable here. It’s nice. And like I said, nobody ever comes here.”

“But . . . there’s a first time for . . .” And the last word was swallowed up by a low sound of pleasure, because Shou was scraping his neck very lightly with his teeth, then sucking, both just this side of leaving a mark that the makeup people would have to cover up.

“Sssshh,” Shou replied, before licking at Hiroto’s neck again. “The odds of that are slim. And even if someone comes by, they’ll be looking at the sakura, not at us, right?”

Hiroto wanted to reply that two men moaning in pleasure would take attention away from even trees at the peak of bloom, let alone these late-season ones, but then Shou was licking at his throat again, and sliding his hand up under his shirt, trailing his fingers over his skin, and suddenly, Hiroto cared a bit less about being seen.

By the time those fingers reached his nipple, gently taking the little bud between thumb and forefinger and squeezing, Hiroto didn’t care if an entire army of fangirls armed with cameras was watching them. He found himself letting out a moan, which became louder as the fingers brushed back and forth across the hardened bud.

Shou moved his lips up to Hiroto’s ear, kissing it and flicking his tongue against the little hole. “Don’t worry,” he whispered huskily, “I’m not going to take off everything. Just enough for us to make love to each other.”

Hiroto wanted to say that usually entailed getting naked, but Shou was doing a very good job of pleasing him right now, those fingers working magic on his nipple, running around and around the peak, then brushing over it. “Ohh, yes,” he moaned, lifting his hand and bringing it to Shou’s lips. Shou, knowing full well that Hiroto’s hands were a hot zone for him, kissed the fingertips lightly, teasing them with his tongue a little.

“You’ve gotten so good at that,” Hiroto said breathlessly, his other hand sweeping down Shou’s back, down to his ass. He began to caress the firm flesh, as Shou’s tongue began to run up and down his index finger.

One hand giving pleasure, the other receiving it – a very nice balance. When Shou reached the tip of his finger, Hiroto pushed it into his lover’s lips, and as the vocalist began to suck it, he moved it in and out – in effect, fucking Shou’s mouth.

A slight breeze came up, ruffling their hair and sending a wave of sakura petals cascading over them, dropping delicate bits of pale pink onto rapidly heating flesh. It was a reminder of just where they were – but suddenly, the whole idea of being outside seemed thrilling, even the possibly-getting-caught factor.

As Hiroto’s other hand moved over Shou’s ass, feeling the firm curve through the fabric, Hiroto thought for a moment about all the fangirls watching them on stage, with their eyes glued to this very ass – and it made a moment of pride and fierce possession rush through him at the thought this ass was _his._

Shou slid the finger out of his mouth just long enough to say, teasingly, “Mmm . . . you want to do more with that, don’t you?”

“Your ass?” Hiroto blushed a little. “But you said we couldn’t get naked.”

“I could slide my pants down just far enough.” Shou moved away from Hiroto just long enough to unfasten his pants, then pulled them down just far enough to expose that lovely bottom. He raised himself up on all fours, pushing that ass even more toward Hiroto, and even wiggled it a little in a tantalizing invitation.

God, that was all Hiroto needed. He leaned over, one hand stroking one cheek of Shou’s bottom, caressing it tenderly, feeling its firmness and the smoothness of the skin. He pressed his lips against the other cheek, and began to kiss it as Shou had done to him the night he’d been spanked so badly during Nico Nico.

Shou, meanwhile, pressed his face into the blanket of sakura beneath him, inhaling the sweet scent, feeling its softness along with the softness of Hiroto’s lips on his sensitive flesh. “Mmm,” he said. “Oh, yes . . . kiss me, love . . .”

His moan turned to a sharp gasp as Hiroto took a bit of the skin in his lips and sucked on it, hard. Very hard. Enough to bridge the gap between pleasure and pain, especially when it was accompanied by a sharp scraping of teeth.

Hiroto’s mouth pulled away, and he stroked the area he’d just sucked and bitten very tenderly, easing the pain out of it. “They can’t say anything about me marking you there,” he said.

And sure enough, when Shou looked over his shoulder into the mirror later, he would see a full-blown ass hickey, a sign that Hiroto had marked Shou as his.

Hiroto kissed the hickey area again, softly and gently, rubbing his cheek against it as his fingers trailed in the cleft of his lover’s bottom. He was curious about exploring there, going further, doing what Shou had done to him a few nights ago, when he pushed a finger up his ass and touched a magic spot inside him that made him feel like fireworks were going off in his soul.

Out here on top of the sakura, though, might not be the time and place to do that. So instead, he said, “Roll on your back.” Shou did what he was asked, and Hiroto unfastened his own pants as his eyes took in what was revealed.

He never thought male organs were attractive before. In fact, he though they were pretty damn ugly, making the term “bumping uglies” very appropriate. Shou’s, however, looked beautiful to him, standing up proudly, wonderfully formed . . . and representing so much potential pleasure when they finally would go that one step further, and Shou would take him.

He bent over and kissed it with reverence, then slowly stroked his tongue over it, bottom to top. “Oooh, yes,” Shou moaned. “Go on.”

Hiroto continued to pay it reverence before sucking, though, kissing along the length slowly, then rubbing his cheek against it, purring in pleasure. Then, in a sudden inspiration, he grabbed a handful of the petals and began to rub them against his lover’s erection, softness contrasting with hardness.

“Aaah!” Shou cried in surprise, sitting up halfway. “Hiroto, what was . . .” And then Hiroto did it again, and Shou watched as Hiroto’s hand slid along his cock, brushing the petals against him. He felt the cool softness of the flowers contrasting with the warmth of his lover's flesh.

He let out a low moan of, “Oh, my GOD!” In a way, he was making love to the sakura. It was wild and outrageous and kinky and he loved Hiroto all the more for it. Who would have thought the seemingly most innocent member of the band would come up with something like that?

Hiroto reached down, got a fresh handful of the flowers and scattered them across Shou's cock and balls. He leaned over, drawing in a deep breath, and then blew it out, slowly and steadily, chasing the petals off the other man's body.

The rush of the air on his most sensitive flesh made the vocalist let out another deep moan, and then a cry of "Oooh, yes" as Hiroto began licking him again, stroking his tongue from the bottom of his balls up his shaft, and then around the tip.

Finally, his mouth slid down on the hardness, and he started sucking, while Shou let out a deep groan of pleasure and satisfaction. "Like that," he moaned. "Just like that . . . oh, yes, your mouth is so beautiful, Hiroto . . ."

Shou leaned back on the pile of petals, his eyes closed as he reveled in the hot, soft wetness enveloping him, Hiroto was sucking him with just enough pressure to send waves of pleasure shooting to the tips of his fingers and toes, but not hard enough to make him come too fast. He reached down and ran his fingers over the short, blond hair, stroking it lovingly.

Hiroto worked on his lover steadily, pushing his head down until he took in as much of him as he could, then sliding back until it was almost out of his mouth, running his tongue back and forth over the head. He could taste precum, and also a small bit of flowery flavor from when he was rubbing the petals on him. It just drove home the outrageousness of what he'd just been doing, and he moaned in his throat, starting to suck faster.

Shou began to buck under him, moaning louder, tangling his fingers in Hiroto's hair, murmuring, "Oh, yes, keep going, love, like that, oh, yes . . ." He writhed against the flower petals, the pink bits getting stuck in his hair and clinging to the clothing he still wore. Another cool breeze blew across his heated skin as Hiroto's tongue rubbed against him again, and Shou began to feel a familiar trembling, a tightening in his belly . . .

"I'm going to come," he gasped. "I'm going to . . ." And he thrust his hips forward, letting out a long, loud cry, the pleasure bursting through his whole body as he trembled, consuming and overwhelming him until he sank back to the petals, moaning. He felt Hiroto's lips on his cheek, and then his mouth, and he darted his tongue forward, eager to taste himself.

It was a long moment before he opened his eyes, smiling up at Hiroto. "Hi," he said. "I love you."

"I love you, too," the guitarist replied - before he was flipped onto his back, and Shou's fingers were pulling down his pants, then wrapping around his erection, starting to stroke. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes and letting out a deep sigh.

"You're getting creative, you know." Shou reached down and scooped up a handful of the petals. "This . . ." He began to rub them against his lover's hardness, as Hiroto had done to him . . . “was amazing."

Now Hiroto could feel what he had been doing to Shou firsthand, experience the softness against his hardness. It was so, so delicious, so unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He thrust his hips forward, pushing himself into his lover's hand, moaning again.

"You like that?" Shou said. He scooped up a bigger handful of the petals, and then murmured, in his sexiest purr, "Doesn't that feel good? So soft, and luscious, moving against you like that. . . just close your eyes, and give into it. Just feel." And he wrapped his hand with the petals around Hiroto, and stroked rapidly, murmuring again, "I can see it in your face . . . you want more of this, don't you?"

"Yes!" Hiroto cried, thrusting into his hand again, forcing himself to open his eyes and look up at Shou even though he wanted to keep them closed. He was so beautiful, and, oh God, the sound of that voice . . . Shou knew how to use that voice as a sex organ to make love to every single woman in a packed live house. When he turned that on the one he loved, and scaled it down, made it soft and intimate instead of big and booming, the erotic effect was multiplied a hundredfold.

Shou's hand moved faster, rubbing the petals against Hiroto's sensitive flesh, and his voice kept purring. "So beautiful right now . . . you're so gorgeous when you're being made love to, the way you give yourself up to the pleasure . . ." His thumb rubbed back and forth across the spot right under the head that he knew drove Hiroto nuts, and the younger man arched forward, letting out a loud cry.

"Oh! Oooh, I think I'm close . . ."

"Then don't hold back." Shou rubbed his thumb over the spot again. "Come for me, my love. Let me hear you cry out for me."

Hiroto didn't need any more motivation. He arched off the ground, nearly screaming as huge waves of pleasure pulsed through his body, his come pouring from him and over Shou's fingers, soaking the petals.

Shou eased his hand away, reaching in his pocket for a tissue to gently wipe away the mess of semen and flower petals as he kissed Hiroto's lips. "I love you so much," he murmured.

"I love you, too," Hiroto whispered. He felt wonderfully soft and drowsy right now. Hiroto usually tended to fall asleep right after sex, and he would have loved nothing more than to snuggle against Shou and just doze off right here and now, under the sakura.

But the day was getting late, and the wind was getting colder. The unusually warm temperatures would be history very shortly. "We have to go," he yawned.

Shou kissed him, and then began to readjust and refasten his clothing. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet and holding his hand out to Hiroto. "Let's go home and get in the shower. And then, we can go out for dinner, if you want."

Hiroto fixed his own clothes, then took the offered hand. "Yes," he said. "I want ramen." And it was a good thing the ramen shop near his place was open late, because for them, a shared shower was never just a shower.

Shou kissed him again as they started to walk away from the isolated grove, back toward the main part of the park. "Aren't you glad I brought you here?" he said.

"Mmm," Hiroto said, still basking in the afterglow. "We have to remember it."

"It's nice in the middle of summer," Shou said. "Though I'm thinking of something else for then."

Hiroto tilted his head toward him. "Oh?"

"You'll find out," Shou said, teasingly. He wasn't going to tell his lover yet that what he had planned involved a camping trip to a nice, secluded, open spot, where they could make love on a natural blanket of moss, beneath a clear sky of stars. It seemed like the kind of thing Hiroto would like.

"I can't wait," Hiroto said, still feeling a bit drowsy, leaning his head against his lover - at least until they were back in a public place again.

He thought again about the discussion they had earlier. He really hoped it had eased Shou’s uncertainties about fanservice – because, after all, Hiroto had never had them. Shou might kiss Saga during the show, but Hiroto knew the only kisses he meant were the ones directed at him.

Sometimes fanservice was, after all, just fanservice. 


End file.
